Talk:Helios Games IV/@comment-186.71.184.241-20190501075813/@comment-186.71.184.241-20190501233320
Sorry, Trakilaki but if being on the game for over 4 years is being new then I am new by your standars. First of all what you say makes no sense at all in those first words. "And it was intentionally made that way so they would use it as an excuse for these new changes". You are literally saying it was a big plan of over 5 years of PvP to make it like it is now? I highly doubt DSO planned it to be this way. What real money I am talking about? Let's discuss the mere fact that many players try to buy some "boosts" to grow faster such as gems, Premium, adermants, etc and they do. Like you said on your quite unaccurate and very angry commentary about me: DSO DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU AS WELL. You can be a great help for players due to this Wiki but get this inside your skull: "I have never put a cent in the game... so and a lot of players" Is that some kind of statistics you made in the run? Because from personal experience, all the premium and other in-game boosters are not only by free codes but also bought with real money and how do I know? No, not because I'm "new" as your misconception about me said at the first place but simply because that's the truth and I have heard it from many players. Also, guess what? I'm also a P2P player and I've slowly making my character stronger. Also, you answered yourself with your last words "Having heavy spenders in game is good both for the game and for the F2P players. I should not say more about it, "dude". Specially if you read my commentary about PvP well and without your quite slanted point of views. Let me see... I thought and for some reason I was hoping this, that you were a bit more factual player as well as person because running a Wiki must have such a skill but though I can't judge you, I'm sure you are an awesome player for other people and they could stand tall for you. Your answer was extremely... let's just say "butthurt". So debunked... It was US, yes I include myself in that because I started playing this game around 4 years ago for your info, "dude". Now... your words of "One can give... and certainly one can take away" talks about your personality which isn't my concern but believe me, because of this DSO isn't growing bigger. What all of us sow we will reap for the future years of DSO. So... where was my toxic comment, behavior, action or suchlike? Being fair and honest perhaps? Was toxic for you to tell you the truth? Too bad but I was expecting a more mature answer from a well-known player but your answer full of "XD" only shows how deeply hurt you were by my comment. Based "unrealistic and based on no facts" and then a ":)"... I was really expecting a very mature and smart answer but I was wrong about you but that doesn't matter. The defenition of toxic for a player? You know what does that means, anyways? I doubt it. And as I said, your rushed judgment about "you are a new player" only speaks for itself which is a shame. I left the game for a year like many players did but new? No, I was not the first players but I started playing around the end of 2014 so new? Maybe by your standars, yes. If my comment is irrelevant then don't take your time to answer it with so many XD and :) Oh... but this only shows how truly toxic the community is but I didn't expect that from you. Because an irrelevant comment should be ignored and not answered like you did, specially like you did. About what you said of PvP caps. Last time I played before the PvP changes and came back to the game around 10 months ago, I was level 53 and fought a level 55 and I did that many times many years ago, too. SO new player? Ask anyone and they will tell you and you should know. A level 50 player could fight a level 55 player in the past. Am I wrong? Hmph. I just played the arena a few hours ago and saw the new changes... sadly for you and other players of your kind, that'd be a shitty thing but for other players who enjoy a casual PvP like I said on my comment that you only read with hatred a terrible misconception... It's entertainning, simple as that. So... I'm dissappointed at you, Traki though I doubt you care... I was hoping for some more maturity and intelligence about this matter. Still, thanks for keeping the Wiki running. We appreciate your hard work.